Secrets
by WaitingToGraduate
Summary: Things get complicated in the glass house when Claire starts being a little whore. First with Michael, then drives Shane to insanity, and drives Eve to tipping point. Will she make it out alive? First ever fan fic.. Be nice (: x
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fan fiction, I hope you guys like it. Dont forget to review and tell me what you think.. X****  
**

**Chapter 1: **

After I got out of the shower I wrapped my new pink fluffy towel around my tender skin thinking how I was going to end my day. Thinking I was alone I opened my door and padded down the corridor to my room only getting stop in my tracks to see a naked Michael.

"Claire!"

I feel a little guilty as I like what I'm seeing, he places his hand over his area.

"I thought I was alone, sorry."

I raise my eyebrows

"What were you doing?"

He flushed red, and his eyes misted over.

There was a long pause, in which I knew he was doing something he shouldn't. Then I was suddenly very aware that I wad only wearing a small towel, and my hair was wet, my skin still soft and warm from the shower. Bearing in mind he was gloriously naked in front of me.

It was as if electricity was flowing, I could feel the tension in his body, it was as of it was meant to happen.

It was like a blur, I didn't even know who moved first, but I moved so fast the towel slipped off and our naked bodies collided like magnets.

His lips were only pressed too mine, only for a second until the traced down my cheek all the was down my neck, pressed hard and wet. His hand fisted in my wet hair and I groaned, unable to contain my pleasure.

Shane

It flashed for a second then was gone and I was picked up into Michael'd arms, his hands holding my thighs, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms coaxed around his neck, his erection getting bigger against my leg, a low groan in his throat and we stopped in our tracks.

The door went and he released me and I fell noisily to my feet.

"GO!" he whispered harshly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try update everyday.. So heres chapter 2.. Hope you like it.. R&R pleasee.. X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any morganville characters or stories! X**

**Chapter 2: **

I grabbed the towel and half ran to my room and slammed the door. What just happened? I kissed Michael, his girlfriend is my best friend and I'm dating Shane! It couldn't get any worse. I felt like crying and begging Shane for forgiveness, even if e doesn't know what I'm going on about.

Instead I put on my faded jeans and pale blue top, and slowly made my way downstairs listening to what was being said. Eve was home and I could smell taco's, I realised how hungry I was- how hungry I was for Michael. I shook the naked image of him out of my head, I put a smile on my face and descended down the stairs.

"Hey!"

Eve was wearing her usual goth- black net skirt and black corset with embroidered with pink skulls with various chains hung all over her wrists and neck, some were in her hair which was pulled back in two messy pigtails.

"When did you get home?" I tried to make it sound natural but it sounded to high pitch.

She ruffled my hair knowing I hate being treated like a kid and just laughed.

"Hope your hungry."

At that moment I could feel someone behind me, as I turned round a half naked Michael was in the door way. I became achingly aware how horny I was for him, I could feel the dampness between my legs and pressed them together to try and clam my enlarged clit.

I felt guilty almost immediately when I heard Shane shouting something at he zombie game.

Michael was acting as if u wasn't here, he walked over and kissed Eve lightly on the fore head. I left unable to watch.

"Hey babe." Shane was also half naked and sprawled in the couch.

I was turned on by just the sight of him. I sat down next to him and he automatically placed his hand in my thigh.

He kissed me deeply, my erected nipples made me realise how much I wanted him. I lift myself up and straddle him, as I press my fore head to his I say

"How bout you fuck me."

He pulled back startled

"Whooaa... What's gotten in to you?"

I raise my eyebrows

"Are you objecting?"

"No, I just didn't know you where like that."

I grabbed his hand and placed in on my pussy.

"What if I want to spice our sex life up a bit? Play with me." I said in a low voice.

I could see the fire in his eyes finally letting him have what he wants, he began to move his hands and lifted my body to allow easy access.

I through my head back and moaned loudly wanting my house mates to know what I was doing.

I heard low whispers and feet padding upstairs. My breathing quickened turning him on, making his fingers work faster, he pulled the zipper down in my jeans and yanked them down hard exposing the electric blue thong I had on.

He groaned groaned at the sight of it, breathing in my ear he said.

"Where did you get this?"

"Some secrets are meant to be kept. Now enough with the talking."

He slipped over me do I was captured beneath him. He pulled the rest of my jeans down so I was naked from the waist down exposing the tiny piece of blue lace covering my sex.**  
**


	3. AN

**Hey guys, jut finished chapter 3 but I'm not going to update until I have at least 4 reviews.. I just want to know if you guys like it, and should I continue writing it?.. So if you want to read on then review.. Hope you like the story so far, if you do there is a lot more to come.. (; **

**C xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... (: hope you guys like it.. don't for get to tell me what you think... xx**

He moved his lips down, feeling his hot breath through my t-shirt. His hands on my hips moving up my sides moving my shirt up. I groaned as his lips touched my skin. My clit throbbed for attention. His kisses were slow and teasing. I itched to take control.

He pulled my shirt off and it fell to the floor meeting my jeans. He smiled at the matching electric blue bra.

"Trying to tease me?"

I look a him innocently.

"As if I would do such a thing."

He pushed his lips to mine hard and desperate his hips pressed against mine, I could feel his hard cock ready and waiting for me under his jeans. I pulled his shirt off revealing his tanned muscles that flexed as he moved . I placed my hand on his chest. The touch turning me on at what I was getting.

His hand reached under me to pull at the bra clasp. I arched my back to give him easier access, he released the bra exposing me. He lifted my hands and held my wrists above my head causing me to keep my back arched, I closed my eyes and he trailed soft kisses down my neck and chest. Each touch causing me to squirm and cup my pussy against his erection trying to stifle the orgasm building.

He reached my tits and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard causing it to harden and become more sensitive, a breath released my mouth, swearing.

"Fuck."

He sucked harder, making me more aroused. My clit was aching, my pussy dripping, waning his big cock. He removed one hand from my wrists whilst the other still held me there in place, he steadied my hips and pressed a finger to my clit. I couldn't help but moan loudly.

He brought his face up and my eyes opened to see his face. His eyes where hungry for me. I closed the space between us and traced my lips with my tongue whilst undoing his jeans. He kissed me harder exploring my mouth with his tongue. I pushed both his jeans and boxers with my feet releasing his erection.

He pulls away from me and inserts two of his long fingers inside me, stoking the walls of my vagina.

"You're so wet." he whispered, he breathing barely under control.

I moan feeling the sensual sensation that his fingers are unleashing on me.

"Fuck me." Is all I can say.

He pulls his fingers out of me and looks up and says.

"As you wish baby, we're gonna go hard and fast." he voice is raw.

He positioned the head of his erection at the entrance of my pussy and slams into me. I groan out in pleasure as his pace quickens I can feel a sensation inside me as he hits my G-spot.

I can feel myself coming up to my climax, I can feel Shane's breath against my ear.

"Come for me Claire." he murmurs.

He thrust into me again tipping me over the precipice. My body convulses around him, I come loudly calling out his name. Shane finds his release with two thrusts, he pours himself into me shouting my name loudly. He collapses on top of me, his face buried in my hair and murmurs.

"We should move before someone comes down."

I nod in response, he pulls out of me and puts his boxers on. I watch Shane pick up his clothes. He hands me his shirt to put on.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He gives me a long passionate kiss before heading up to he bedroom. I button up the shirt and head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water before going to my bedroom. I get my clothes from the sitting room and go to my room.

I put everything in my laundry basket including the shirt I'm wearing and put on an old t-shirt and some panties on, before I collapsed on to my bed and immediately drift off into an exhausted sleep.

**So what do you guys think?.. What do you think should happen in chapter 4? pm me if you have any ideas or just leave it in a review.. all ideas are appreciated (: **

**4 reviews for chapter 4 to be posted, the faster I get them the faster you get a new chapter (: **

**C xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Heya guys, sorry I didn't post on Monday, I've been really busy with getting things for prom but I wrote along chapter to make up for it (: ohh and thanks for all the reviews xx **

3:30AM I wake with an urge to use the toilet**. **

I go to the bathroom to for fill my need, on my way back to bed I look over at the window out of habit I see a tall figure standing there looking out. I recognise the golden blonde hair.

"Michael, what are you doing in here?"

He doesn't answer me, I close the door and get back into bed. He turns and looks at me, his face full of anger. He sits on the bottom of the bed, his eyes lock with mine.

"What was tonight all about?" he demands bitterly.

"What do you mean?" I ask generally surprised by his question.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Shane fucking each other on the couch!" his voice was getting louder.

Why does Michael care so much. Is it because I did it on the couch? But why should that matter.

Then it finally clicked Michael is jealous.

"Michael, why are you jealous? Just because I fucked Shane."

"It doesn't matter if I'm jealous or not. I want to know why you fucked Shane, when you had the chance with me you didn't. He doesn't deserve you-"

I for him off with a kiss, a long soft passionate kiss. He responds automatically allowing my tongue to explore his mouth.

His hands move slowly down my sides cupping my ass giving it a gentle squeeze. My hands fisted in his golden locks, I pull back to catch my breath. He trails slow, tender kisses down my neck, gently biting and sucking as he went down.

"Michael, we shouldn't do this tonight."

He pulls back, just enough to look at me. He raises his eyebrows.

"Why not. We both want this to happen."

He was right, I did want this to happen, right now in my bed. I've wanted him ever since I'd met him.

"Well first Eve and Shane are still in the house. Second your enggaged to Eve! And third I'm tired."

"So your saying if Eve and Shane where not here we could have sex?"

He raises his eyebrows with the question.

"Maybe..." I say with an alluring smile.

"We will continue this conversation tomorrow. Night baby."

He bent down and gave me a kiss before leaving my room at vampire speed, not making a sound.

I fall back on to my pillows and let out a deep breath.

I've had feeling for Micheal ever since I got here but I didnt think I would want him so much.

Tomorrow Eve and Shane will be working all day, Micheal has the day off and I have no classes all day. I had the whole day with Micheal to do what ever we want.

I slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

8:00AM

My alarm wakes me up from a pleasant sleep. I knock it to the floor in an attempt to turn it off.

I get up and put it on the bedside cabinet.

I grab my pink towel and go for a shower.

Whilst in the shower I try decide what bra and thong to wear.

I could wear my crimson set, but I don't think that's appropriate.

I think my hot pink set will work well.

I quickly shower and head to my room to get dressed.

I put my hot pink lace bra and matching thong on. I wear my low cut short shorts so Michael could see the back of my thong, a loose white crop top and a pair of white converse on.

I out some light make up on and put my hair up in a messy bun. I decide I look tempting enough for Michael so I head down to the kitchen.

Michael I sitting in his usual seat with his newspaper and sports bottle. I walk in and make a new pot of coffee, I can feel his eyes on me, watching my movement around the kitchen.

I didn't hear him walk up to me but I felt his arms snake around my waist, and plant soft kisses down my neck.

Just his touch sends my heart racing.

"Morning beautiful."

I lean my head back onto his shoulder.

"Morning." I breath.

"You know we have the house to ourselves today." he says in a seductive tone.

"Really... What do you have planned?"

I push my butt against his crouch, I turn around so we are face to face.

"I think we both have the same idea."

He grabbed my hand and gently gave it a pull, I followed him automatically.

We walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Once inside we started kissing again, but it was different. It felt loving, Shane never kissed me like this, he was more aggressive. Michael's kiss was gentle, loving and passionate, it was the best kiss I've ever had.

I reach down to undo Michael's shirt buttons, but my fingers are shaky. I only manage three buttons before Michael rips his shirt open, he pulls my crop top off which joins his shirt on the floor.

I push him on to the bed. I pull of his shoes and socks before I crawl up on to the bed beside him, I undo his jeans and slip my hand under his waistband, feeling his happy-trail.

He closed his eyes and his breathing hitched. He moaned as I gently pulled on his hair. I tug down the zipper, he arches his pelvis up so I can tug down his jeans and boxers at the same time freeing him.

He is so big! He definitely around three inches bigger than Shane.

"What are you going to do?" He breaths.

I reach up and touch him and watch his expression as I do. He mouth shapes like the letter O as he takes a sharp breath. I lean forward and take him in my mouth, my hair falling like a curtain around my face. I suck, hard. His eyes are closed and his hip are jerking.

"Ohh god, Claire." He groans.

I feel so powerful, I can make him feel like this. It's such an exhilarating feeling, teasing and testing him with my mouth and tongue. I run my mouth up and down him again and again, pushing him to the back of my throat. He teneses as I fun my tongue over the tip of his dick.

"If you dont want me to come in your mouth then you should stop."

I push him back farther, taking him in my mouth deeper. He realised himself in my mouth. As he climaxed he should my name loudly.

"Ahh Claire."

I sit back and look at him. He is still Laying on his back controlling his breathing. After thirty seconds he sits up.

"I want to be buried deep inside you." He says in a very seductive tone.

He take the rest of my clothing off and discards in on to the floor. He positions me so I am straddling his lap, he snakes one arm around my hips, lifting me, and with the other he positions himself beneath me and very slowly eases me on to him.

I groan as he stretches me open, filling me, my mouth hanging open in surprise at the sweet over-full feeling.

"That's right, baby, feel me." He growls, briefly closing his eyes.

He flexes and swivels his hips in the same motion and I moan... The sensation radiates throughout my belly.

He lays back on the bed.

"You move, Claire, up and down. Take my hands." his voice hoarse and oh-so-sexy.

I grab his hands tightly, gently pushing off him and back down. He lifts his pelvis as I come down bouncing me back up. We pick up the rhythm... Up, down, up, down... Over and over. I am fucking him. I am in charge. He's mine and I'm his. That thought pushes me over the edge, and I climax around him shouting incoherently. He grabs my hips, and closing his eyes, tipping his head back, he comes again loudly. I collapse on his chest, overwhelemed by what just happened.

We both lay there quietly, not saying a word, Just cuddling and enjoying this time we have together.

**So if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter just leave it in a review or just PM me... Hope you guys likes this chapter (: .. **

**4 reviews for chapter 5 (: **

**C xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I didn't know how to continue from where I left off, but I've thought of something.. I hope you like the next bit of the story. Don't forget to tell me what you think.. xxx**

**Chapter 5**

I look at the alarm clock on the bedside table next to us, 11:30... We've been at it for almost 3 hours!

"hey what time does eve finish?" I ask

"1 I think" he replied "why?"

"I think I may met her, I need to stretch my legs after that."

He smirked "Do what you wish angel, just make sure you know I will never be finished with you."

I hit him playfully on the arm and got up and started dressing. He watched me hungrily.

"Stop looking at me like that!" and with that I let the room.

I left the house with a noisy. Bang, the hot breeze around my tummy and legs was pleasing. I set off for common grounds, feeling pleased and a little disoriented.

As I walked in I noticed eve immediately, she wore a short black skirt with a dark purple top that clung to her body perfectly.

She saw me and smiled, and then somehow happened, she looked me up and down, and raised her eyebrows. She was checking out! Might as well go through the whole house, tick her off my list.

I reached the counter and ordered my mocha and sat down in the corner. I heard Eve shout she was taking her break, she through her apron on the counter and slid down into the seat beside me. Our knees knocked need the table and my skin filled with warmth. I began to think if I was a little mad.

"Your looking... Good today..." She said as she stumbled over her words.

"Yeah, I'm trying something different." I said a I slid back into my chair slowly rubbing my leg against hers.

She raised her eyebrows excepting the tiny amount of pleasure.

"Almost irresistible some would say..." She said as she rubbed her leg against mine.

We talked about nothing for the next ten min, school, work, jobs around the house whilst caressing each others legs under the table, I could see the lust building in her eyes.

"You know I think I'll take my lunch now." eve said it almost seductively. "Care to join me?"

We stood up from he table and followed her in to the tiny box room they call their lounge.

"You know I actually like this top." Eve said as she tugged on the top revealing more skin.

She raised her eyebrows at the lacy pink bra that was hiding underneath.

She wasted no time.

She pulled the top up and said "You finally found yourself a sexy underwear shop."

She sagged against the chair breathless.

At that moment I pulled my bra off and began teasing a nipple making it harden and tender.

"Stop it."

I ignored eve.

"Claire!" She looked hungry.

She got up and kissed me fiercely against the table until I was pushed against the cool wood.

"Do it to mine." She breathed.

I pinged the clasp open allowing her perky boobs to fall forward. Her skin was snowy white and surprisingly hot. I took a pink, hard nipple and began to tease.

"Oh Claire!" She moaned tearing her lips away from mine.

She tugged on the belt loops on my shorts revealing the pink lace she smiled in delight, her body tense with excitement at the thought of my tight wet pussy cupped in her palm.

She did just that. Rubbed slowly feeling and caressing the tender skin, I noticed the fire burning in her eyes the strong desire she had to fuck me.

She moved my panties aside and slipped one finger in me, I couldn't contain my gasp. My chest filled with air and I lifted my chin up. She instantly moved closer to me pushing her tits to mine, she pushed another finger hard into my wanting, aching cleft, searching and rubbing the inner walls of my pussy.

She kissed my neck her tongue tracing patterns on my skin, my body tingling with excitement. Every nerve in my body was hypersensitive, every tiny touch sending my head into overdrive.

I moaned.

It was loud and high-pitched - It was on the verge of a scream.

She kept rubbing harder and faster. She pulled out fast, my legs buckled and I grabbed the edge of the table and climaxed long and hard, she pressed two fingers to my over sensitive clit and rubbed at a painful pace I squirmed, but she persevered and was awarded with my squirt all over her tits. I screamed as it happened and felt weak after.

Eve pulled a chair from under the table. She pulled her skirt off and flicked her hips to allow her skirt to fall to the floor.

She pulled the tiny black lace, that she calls underwear and it joined the floor with the rest of her clothes. I watched her with hungry eyes, watching her peel off every piece slowly.

She perched the tight little ass on the edge of the chair and spread her legs so wide so fast it was mesmerizing. Her legs were so straight it made me wonder was she a trained gymnast.

Her eyes looked evil, like she was going to punish me for not immediately giving her head.

"Suck."

The one word had so much power it made my pussy tighten and very eager to be played with. I moved closer to her keeping my eyes locked with hers and not on her tiny shaved pussy which glistened because she was so wet.

I dropped t me knees and broke my gaze, I looked at her throbbing clit and took my middle finger and pushed very slowly inside her, I pushed and twisted. I finger in and out of her cleft.

As I place my mouth over her clit I push one more finger deep inside her, she groaned.

I sucked and pushed eating away at the sweet meal , her clit growing larger and larger at every suck.

She climaxed long and hard calling my name. Her whole body was dripping with sweat.

We sat there for a few moments not saying anything thing, which gave me time to think about Shane and Michael.

What if all of us were involved in this activity? Sweating, panting, calling each others names. This could get fun.

**So Guys what do you think? Was it too much or not enough? **

**Don't forget to leave a review... **

**xxxxx**

**Cxx**


End file.
